Rescuing Ryo
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: Chap3-Ryo was kidnapped! And Dee is doing everything he could to save him.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

This is my first Fake fic… So, please be gentle, ok? I fell in love with Ryo and Dee ever since I read the manga…

Written for Asma.

Aiks!! I'm so sorry for those who found that both my chapters are the same! When I was re uploading my second chapter.. must have clicked the wrong button! Sorry!

* * *

Part1: Kidnapped

Dee kicked the door opened, his heart raced as he rushed towards the room where extra guns were kept in the police station. Visions of his partner lying on a back lane of a street staring lifelessly up in the dark sky ran through his mind as he took a gun from its holster. Just as he slammed the door shut, the commissioner's stare greeted him with his normal unfriendly look.

"Officer Laytner, where the hell do you think you're doing by taking that extra gun without permission?"

"I'm no mood for your games, sir. I'll write you ten reports later." Dee said irritably as he walked past Berkley Rose.

"Not so fast, mister. You still got some explaining to do." Rose held his hand up to block Dee from escaping. "What the hell happened to your gun until you need to take up the spare gun?"

"Shut up for once, asshole. Ryo is in bloody danger now and I have no time for your arrogant bullshit." Dee forcefully pushed Rose's hands away, trying his best to control himself not to hit the commissioner in front of him.

"You know what, Laytner? I'm going to let the fact that you're calling me an asshole slips by me just this once since it's concerning Ryo." Rose withdrew his hand and crossed them on his chest.

"What happened to Ryo?" Rose asked quietly.

Dee looked up and saw his 'boss' stared at him. Dee knew his concern for Ryo is genuine. After all, Rose has been trying to go after Ryo for a very long time. He sighed. "He was kidnapped."

"He was WHAT?"

"Kidnapped." Dee repeated again as he looked at the man in suit. Rose looked mortified with the statement, as if he almost does not believe what he had heard 10 seconds ago.

"How did this happen?" Rose managed to speak out after a moment of silence gripped him.

An hour and half ago

"God, I hate this place!"

Ryo looked at his partner's handsome face and chuckled. "Yep, I know you don't like this place, neither do I. Our darling chief's orders must be obeyed, if we want to keep our services in the police station, that is."

"Tell me again Ryo, why am I in the police squad?" Dee almost shouted as the music began to blast in the nightclub.

"Do you want the whole nightclub to know that we're in the police squad and we're doing under covering here?" Ryo pulled Dee closed and hissed.

Dee held his hands up as a sign of giving up. "Alright, alright! There's no need to be so tensed up, Ryo."

Dee and Ryo began to squirm themselves inside the fully packed club, and they got themselves a secluded spot in a corner where they can view almost everyone in the club. They ordered a drink, scanning through the mass of people that turned up.

"Got him," Ryo leaned closer and murmured. "Forty five degrees."

Dee turned his head casually and found their target leisurely chatting with one of the female bartenders. "Looks like we can relax; our target is still talking quite comfortably with the hot chick over there."

Ryo nodded but continued to watch over the man located fifteen feet away. He felt something was not right with his partner standing next to him and turned his head to check if he was all right.

Turning around was a mistake, because Dee had him pinned on the wall and crushed his mouth onto his without warning. As Ryo struggled to break off, Dee took the chance to press his body harder to Ryo's, deepening the kiss.

Dee was enjoying himself. Ryo looked so eatable wearing his only tight leather pants that he could not resist but to give him a peck. His hands roamed to Ryo's round butt, squeezing it a little, slightly wishing that they were at home instead.

Eyes widened with Dee's excessive roaming, Ryo struggled and finally managed to push Dee away. "What… the hell you think you're doing?" Ryo panted.

"Kissing you."

"Damnit, Dee. We're here for work. What if 'he' runs away while we're uhm….." Ryo blushed when he remembered what had happened seconds ago.

Dee leaned closer and whispered urgently. "In case you didn't notice, our suspect noticed our presence. We got to do something to distract him, or let him think that we're just gay partners having fun here." Dee said seriously.

Ryo looked convinced with Dee's answer and said nothing else despite he still had the not satisfied look plastered on his face.

Dee chuckled softly when Ryo was not looking; the fact is the suspect did not notice anything, Dee was so horny that he wanted to eat Ryo that instant. Since he couldn't do so, with the amount of audience here, he had to satisfy himself with kisses. Okay, maybe a little touching.

"Dee, isn't that Leo?" Ryo pulled Dee's long sleeve to get his attention.

Dee looked at where Ryo was looking and whistled. "Look who's here."

"That's strange. Leo normally doesn't show up in these places…that means……" Ryo leaned against the wall and muttered.

"Whatever his reasons of being here tonight, it doesn't concern us, partner. We're here to check out that guy over there." Dee pointed to their target, who was still talking happily.

"But.. Dee…What if they're doing something illegal here? What if…." Ryo gripped his fist tighter.

Dee sighed. He knew how Ryo hated Leo. The last encounter with Leo caused Ryo to lose his cool and self-control. He even asked him to 'do it', making Dee so angry that he smacked Ryo hard on his cheek to wake him up from his nonsense. Dee remembered Ryo's shocked face when he received a blow on his face and Dee could never forget how he hated his hands for slapping his precious Ryo back then.

Without warning, Dee pulled Ryo towards him and kissed him firmly on his mouth. He pulled back and looked into Ryo's eyes as he whispered. "Please Ryo, don't think of anything stupid. I don't want anything to happen to you."

It was lucky that the club was dark, the music was offensively loud and the people in the club seemed occupied to notice what was going on between Dee and Ryo. Not that Dee gave a damn about it anyway.

Ryo smiled weakly and patted his partner's shoulder. "Alright, I'll stay myself put this time."

Dee returned his smile and kissed his lightly on his lips. "Thank you."

"Hey, I need to go to the gents. You stay here for a while ok?" Dee ran off to the bathroom at the other corner.

That was the last time Dee saw Ryo standing on the secluded corner, for when he came back, Ryo was missing. Frowning, Dee stood on top on a chair and searched for his partner in the crowd.

He saw Ryo walking past the crowd in the dance floor, trying to go to the bathroom's direction. Dee gave a breath of relief and thought Ryo was looking for him. As he was about to get down from the chair, he noticed something wasn't quite right. He saw Leo and his men walked towards the back door of the club, which is the same direction where Ryo was heading! Fear surged through him in an instant when he realized that Ryo wasn't looking for him; he was tracking down Leo!

Dee jumped off the chair and squeezed his way through the packed dance floor, cursing when some idiot youngster refused to make way for him to past. When he finally made his way through, he couldn't find Ryo anyway. Dee guessed that they must had left the club; and he opened the back door roughly before running out to search for his brown-haired partner.

When Dee finally managed to track Ryo down at the back lane, he found himself staring into Ryo's fear-stricken eyes, a gun pointed steadily at the back of his head. Leo's men were nowhere to be seen.

"Dee!" Ryo shouted.

"Put the gun down, Leo" Dee pulled his gun and pointed at Leo.

Leo smirked. "Have you forgotten that your beautiful partner is standing in front of me? If you shoot, the chances of hitting him is about 95 percent.." Leo took a step nearer to Ryo, making him standing behind Ryo completely.

"I'll never miss, you bastard." Dee shouted angrily.

"Really? Why not you give it a try?" Leo spat behind Ryo. He pushed the gun harder to Ryo's head and raised his eye level to Dee's, challenging him.

Dee could see that Ryo trembled as his gaze met his; and he knew he couldn't do it. Dee hated to admit that he was losing, but it appeared that he hadn't had any choices. He took a deep breath and whispered, "What the hell do you want?"

"My … my.. you are definitely protective when it comes to him, huh?" Leo laughed out heartily.

"Stop that crap and tell me what the fuck you want so you'll let him go?" Dee shouted angrily.

"Throw the gun over, officer; and I'll let him go."

"No! Don't believe him, Dee! He's a liar! He wouldn't let me go no matter what! Just fire the damn gun! I don't care if it hits me!" Ryo struggled.

Leo gave a sharp blow on Ryo's neck, caught him before he fell and held him close as his seal. "Go ahead, officer. You're partner has just given you his consent. Shoot." Leo turned his attention towards Dee and mocked.

"Ryo!!" Dee screamed, panicked.

"Throw the gun over or I'll blow his brains out this instant." Leo ignored Dee's cries.

Dee's body trembled with fear and anger that he himself could not even explain. His eyes couldn't turn away from Ryo's unconscious body, being held close to Leo. He so badly wanted to point his gun at Leo and fired his fucking brains off, but he knew that he couldn't, with Ryo still in his arms. Fighting to keep calm, he threw the gun to his direction, not caring where it went.

'I've done it, now let him go…" Dee gritted.

Dee saw Leo curved an evil smile and he knew he had been fooled. Before he could even do anything, a car stopped in front; Leo took Ryo and jumped into it, closing the door as fast he could and zoomed off.

Dee began to realize what was happening and chased after the black Mercedes. He saw the window rolled down and Leo's head popped out, smiling.

"I told you last time, you should have killed me back then. If you let me go, I'll live!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dee shouted, still trying to chase after the car. His efforts were completely useless as his foot was no match for the sophisticated automobile. He stopped running when the car could no longer be seen. Panting, he slumped down in the middle of the empty road and groaned. "Fuck, I got it big this time."

* * *

If you have read it until this far, please drop me a review.. I love you hear from you!

Asma… I've written the fic as promised! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter2

Fake will never be mine! Arg!!! Why did you have to remind me that?

I'm so sorry for the long update! (Dodging bullets from the readers). I have been extra busy the past few weeks!

Warnings: This chapter is really short!

Again… Humbly apologize if there is any error.

* * *

"That's what happened, Rose." Dee muttered impatiently. "And if you'll ex…cuse me.. I need to get going." Dee mocked, walking past his superior.

Once again, Rose's hand sneaked out and caught Dee by his arm. Irritated, Dee barked out angrily. "Asshole, if you don't withdraw your hand this instant, I'm going to punch you right on your face… and I'm not giving a damn who the hell you are or if I would lose my job."

"Cool down, Laytner! You're entering a trap if you're going there yourself." Rose gripped Dee's arm, tightening his grip.

Dee yanked his hand free and turned towards Rose. "I don't care! I don't care even if it's a trap to lure me there! If there is anything I could do to save Ryo, I WILL!" Dee shouted angrily.

"I know you're worried about Ryo, hell.. I am too! But, going there alone isn't the best way, idiot!" Rose strode in front of Dee, blocking the exit door.

"I don't have a choice! Ryo is there, and I'm definitely bringing him back." Dee tried to push Rose away.

"And…. What? Get yourself killed? Leave me to collect your corpse?" Rose grabbed Dee's collar and pulled him nearer as he spat.

"Damn it, bastard. Why are you, of all people trying to stop me from saving Ryo?" Dee broke away from Rose forcefully. He curled his fists tightly together in anger, glared at his superior, as if he's ready to pounce onto him any moment.

The commissioner, still calmed, straightened his tie and returned Dee's glare. "That's because I have more brains than you,"

When Dee did not say anything, which was a surprise as Dee would have normally punch Rose on his face; Rose continued. "I know you want to save your partner as much I do want to save my comrade, however; I'm sorry to say, going there on your own is the stupidest way. I thought you had learned it during your police training days."

Dee did not say anything. Deep down, he knew what Rose said was true. Frustrated, he turned and punched the lockers as hard as he could to release his anger. He gave the locker another few more blows before taking in deep breaths to calm himself down.

Rose witnessed Dee's vandalism acts but decided to let him go just this once as he was worried about his partner. He turned the door knob opened and muttered before exiting the room. "Come to my office, Laytner. We have to lay out some plans to get your partner back."

Dee kicked the locker once last time before striding out of the room. "Wait for me, Ryo.. I'll come and get you. Hang on until then." Dee whispered worriedly, gripping his fist tightly together.

* * *

Ryo groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to move, but found that his body was tied to a chair. Looking up, he found that he was in a strange, empty room. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before. Or was it only a few hours?

_Oh my god! What happened to __Dee__?_ Ryo thought worriedly. The last time he saw Dee was in the back lane, where Dee was pointing a gun at him, with Leo cowardly hid behind his back.

He remembered asking Dee to pull the trigger; which obviously he did not. If he did, he would not be sitting here, hands tied behind his back. He couldn't remember what had happened next because he experienced blackness the minute he finished shouting.

He winched when he felt the ache on his neck; Ryo guessed that Leo must have hit him on the neck with his gun. He tried to free his tied wrists, but whoever who had him tied up did a splendid job in doing so.

He heard the door unlocked in front of him and he stopped his efforts to free himself immediately. He did not want whoever it is to catch him freeing himself and give him another blow on his neck. He looked up and saw Leo walked in, his long trench coat swept the floor as he did. He smirked as he saw Ryo.

"Well….. Our sleeping prince has awaken."

Ryo kept his mouth zipped. He didn't feel like talking to the man in front of him. He did not know what to talk about either. The half-Japanese held his chin high and proud as he met Leo's amusing gaze.

"Not talking, princess?"

_Bastard.__ I know he purposely used the word princess to piss me off._ Ryo thought angrily but did not bulge an inch.

Leo walked closer to Ryo and held his chin firmly. "You're damn pretty for a man, you know." Leo whispered and bent to kiss Ryo on his lips.

Realizing what Leo's intention, he turned his head away; Leo's lips brushed past his cheek instead. Ryo expected Leo's next step would be slapping him or forcing his way with him; to his surprised, Leo did none and laughed instead.

"You're some kicked-ass officer despite your innocent face."

"That's none of your business, Leo." Ryo spat when he finally could not bear it.

"Woah… Looks like the ice-breaking moment has arrived."

"What do you want from me Leo?" Ryo asked tiredly. He was not in a mood of Leo's sickly games.

Ryo watched Leo pulled a chair from somewhere and sat in front of him. "I don't know. I don't know why I've kidnapped you either." Leo said casually as he crossed his legs.

"Maybe it's for my amusement"

Ryo's anger boiled. "Don't you bloody play games with me! If you want to kill me, go ahead. Do it like you've did to my parents!" Ryo shouted.

The officer saw Leo's face darkened, but remained calmed. "I have no intention to kill you…. yet…. Mr. Maclean."

"I have no time to play games with you too, Mr. Criminal. I warned you, if you don't kill me, you're going to regret it because I will hunt you down and kill you." Ryo said even though he wasn't sure if he had the guts to do it.

Leo laughed again. "I didn't know that you've overcome your fears." Leo stopped smiling and crossed his arms on his chest. "If I remembered correctly, the last time I asked you to shoot me; you're shivering with fear and uncertainty."

"I won't…. if I have the chance to point the gun at you again." Ryo gritted his teeth and stared into Leo's eyes with confidence although he doubted that he would do it if he were given that chance.

Leo stood up and kicked the chair away. He took a stride to close their gap and bent down his face to Ryo's. He took Ryo's chin again and forced him to look at him. "We'll see if you have the chance, Mr. Maclean." He curved an evil smile and gave a peck on Ryo's lips, before standing up and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Ryo wanted to throw up after experiencing that horrible kiss. _And I thought commissioner's kiss was bad, this was worst!_

Ryo leaned back against the chair, struggling to get comfortable to ease his aching back. _Dee__, please look for me. I don't know how long I can survive here. _Ryo silently prayed.

* * *

This is like my shortest chapter I've ever written. Gomen! I promise I'll make it longer! Zettai ni!

A big thank you to all the reviewers. Would have never thought of writing the second chapter if it wasn't for them. Thank you so much!

**Kitty in the Box**: Hey! Glad to see your name in the reviews! To tell the truth, I did not even think why Leo kidnapped Ryo in the first place. After I had uploaded the first chapter, I realized this big problematic matter, which contributes to my delay in updating this fic. Hi hi…. Sorry, I rambled too much. Thank you for your review! (gives you Shuichi's strawberry pocky sticks)

**Firgodes7**: I agree with you.. Poor Ryo, everything happens to him. I thought of writing Dee being kidnapped at first, but somehow the ideas couldn't seem to flow. So, I decided to write Ryo instead. I'm so sorry for the long update and thank you for your review!

**God Of Insanity: **Thank you so much for your praises. To tell the truth, I'm still horrible at grammars sometimes. I do hope to eliminate as much as I could before uploading each chapter. Thank you for your review!

**AshuraAkuma****: **My great partner! Great minds think alike eh? Haha… yes, you need to use your penname once in a while to bring back the demon in you! Dee is going to kick Leo in his nuts and then he'll burn him to ashes! What do you think of my plan? Muahaha (evil laugh).

**Sweet Sakura Curls:** (Grins) To tell the truth, I did not know what Leo wanted from Ryo also. (Shhh… please don't laugh so loud!)

**Devil666sc: **You're going to hate me for the super slow update! I'm so sorry!

**Asma****: **You're welcome. It is written for you. Hope you like it! Don't worry, Leo will not hurt Ryo. I love Ryo too much to see him hurt.

**Niaka1: **Thank you so much for your review! I'll make Dee hunt Leo down no matter what!

Would like to thank Alanna Evelyn, Kayla Silvermoon, and everyone who reviewed my fic! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter3

Beta-ed by Ashura Akuma

Ashura san and I had tried our best in correcting the mistakes. If there's still any, please accept my humblest apology.

Banzai! Gravitation vol 6 is out! (Readers: This is Fake!)

* * *

"So, where do I find this son-of-a-bitch?" Dee slammed his fist on Rose's desk. The files on the table jumped, a few pieces of paper slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Look Laytner, punching that fist of yours won't get you anywhere; so I suggest you to calm down and give your brain a little practice." Rose said irritably as he bent down to pick up the papers. He straightened himself up after picking up the papers and tossed them onto his desk carelessly. "In simple words, use your brain."

"Asshole, you don't know how the hell I feel!" Dee said angrily, stabbing his thumb on his chest.

"Dumb ass, you think I wanted it to happen?" Rose argued. "If you don't want to cooperate with me, then I suggest you to get out of this office and I'll look for Ryo myself."

Dee was about to open his mouth to argue when he shut it back again. Frustrated, he pulled a chair and dropped his tall body onto it, welcoming the pain on his butt. He looked up at Rose and spat. "Like hell you are. I'm sticking my ass in your office until I find out where Ryo is."

Rose sagged onto his cushion chair and muttered sarcastically. "Whatever.."

"So, what have you found so far?" Dee sat up and took one of Leo's file on the desk, scanning through possible information that might be useful.

"I found out that he had been dealing with some high and mighty Asian drug traffickers. Ryo must have encountered with Leo during one of his dealings."

"I'm not interested in those, commissioner." Dee cut in. "I just want to know where that bastard's hiding place is." Dee threw the file onto the desk again.

Rose ignored Dee's sarcasm and continued. "According to my personal information, Leo's business partner has not turned up yet when Ryo was kidnapped, so there's possible that they might set another date to meet up again."

Rose took out his spectacles and placed them in his breast pocket. He massaged the bridge of his nose before looking straight into Dee's impatient eyes. "To answer your question, I haven't found out where Leo's hiding place yet. And before you sulked like an idiot, I have to tell you that Leo is not some street thug that you can dig anywhere." Rose added after noticing a change in Dee's facial expression.

Dee banged the table with his fist and barked, "Are you implying that we will not be able to find out where his hiding place is?"

"That's why you're not paying attention to what I was saying just now." Rose stood up as he said. "I told you that when Ryo was kidnapped, Leo's trading partner has not turned up yet."

"Which means, Leo might set another date to meet him up….." Dee stated quietly.

Rose smiled. "Now, you're putting that rusty brain of yours into some use , Laytner."

Dee ignored Rose comments and kept quiet as leaned back against the woodened chair. Crossing his arms on his chest, he shut his eyes and gave Rose's words a thought. He knew he was acting like a kid back then, but he couldn't help it. When it comes to Ryo, he loses his patience, his mind. Dee's heart raced as he thought of Ryo, sitting somewhere in the dark room, hands tied and blindfolded, waiting hopefully for him.

Dee's eyes shot opened in an instant when he remembered something suddenly. Looking across the table, he asked in a curious tone, "How did you know so much about Leo's activities, Rose?"

Rose looked up from the reports he was reading and smirked. "Unlike you, I'm smarter and calmer."

"Don't give me bull-shits, asshole. I'm hell lot smarter than you are." Dee fought back. God, why is Rose being so difficult? He swore that working with this superior of his was extremely difficult; their ideas and opinions contrast like black and white.

"My god! Have you been listening at all? What the hell is running into that rusty brain of yours?. I mentioned about my personal information. This means I have someone who is currently working on the case, idiot." Rose's low, flat voice answered and directed his eye level back to the reports.

"Spy?" Dee couldn't help but to ask.

"That's… a secret, Laytner." Rose smiled without looking at Dee.

Dee gave up arguing with Rose and exited the office. He slammed the door behind him and strode to his desk. Sitting down, he stared at the empty desk in front of him, where Ryo's place is. It stung to remember Ryo was just sitting on his chair in front of him that morning, giving him a cheeky wink to remind him about their plans for the night and here he was; looking at the empty seat. He unlocked the first drawer and took out Ryo's photograph and gazed at it, tracing Ryo's face with his callous fingers.

Dee smiled when he remembered how Ryo hated the picture. Dee had secretly taken the photo when Ryo was sleeping peacefully. His partner tried to destroy the picture, stating how ugly he looked in it. But Dee liked it, and kept it locked in his drawer to keep his partner's hands away.

Unnoticed tear fell and wet the photo that Dee was staring. Alarmed, he quickly wiped it away and placed it back in his drawer. The black haired officer rested his head on the hard desk, whispering softly, "Ryo, where are you?" before he fell asleep.

* * *

Ryo was hungry. It has been hours since he last taken anything and he desperately needed a drink. He had been tied for a few hours now, in a place god knows where; surrounded by the blackness of eternal night. Ryo could still see, faintly, if he widened his eyes. However, apart from an empty room with a couple of chairs, he could not see anything else.

Ryo felt stuffy, as the darkness seemed to suffocate him. He heard a few crickets singing happily outside and Ryo guessed that he must be in an abandoned house or Leo's private residence. He couldn't be sure with what he guessed, though.

The light-haired officer felt his eyes began to close in tiredness. He felt dizzy and weak, having tied in the same position for so long without food or a quench of thirst. He tried to stay awake, but found his eyes eventually gave way. Vaguely, he heard the door of his room opened and light shone into the room, lighting it. Ryo forcefully opened his eyes and found Leo entered the room with two armed men beside him.

Ryo wasn't in a position to argue, so he kept quiet. He sincerely thought that Leo would walk to him and pulled the trigger at his head that instant. Frankly speaking, he couldn't care about it either. He was too weak to fight.

He felt the bondage on his wrist loosened; Ryo was surprised and looked up at Leo. Ryo immediately stretched his arms the minute Leo's men took off the rope, thankful that he could at least move a little even though his legs and torso were not spared.

"I brought you food. Eat. You must be hungry." Leo stated.

Ryo looked at Leo before travelling his eyesight to the food placed on his lap.

"Don't worry, there's no poison in it." Leo murmured, smiling as he took the mug of water from the other man and trusted it to Ryo.

Ryo grasped the mug and gulped down the water to quench his dry throat. He handed the mug back to Leo quietly and took the food on his lap.

"After you've eaten, I want to talk to you." Leo said suddenly.

"What about?" Ryo asked when he swallowed his first mouthful of food. "I'm not interested in talking, especially to you." Ryo said as he raised the spoon to his awaiting mouth.

"You will be." Leo said quietly before he turned to leave the room.

That got Ryo so confused that he lost his appetite after swallowing the food. He placed the plate on his lap and sighed. He thought of Dee and realized how much he missed him, even though it has only been a day. He wondered if Dee found out where he was; but he knew that it would be a little difficult finding where Leo's hiding place is.

* * *

"Latyner, wake up. We've got news." Rose leaned against the corner of Dee's table and gave Dee a push to wake the officer from his sleep.

Dee jolted up the minute he heard Rose's call and sat up. He stretched his tired body before standing up and walked past Rose to head to the gents to freshen up. After washing his face, he walked into Rose's office where the impatient commissioner was already waiting for him.

"What's the news?" Dee stated quietly.

"My source told me that Leo will be meeting his partner in another five hours."

"5 hours!" Dee gasped in shocked, checking his wrist watch simultaneously. 1 am.

"Yep, I know we have some time constraints over here, but we need to start work as soon as possible to ensure that we could invite our guest to have a cup of specially brewed coffee." Rose said, taking the glasses that was resting on the table and put in on.

Dee nodded and grinned. "Oh yes, I would love to serve him myself." Dee smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"I asked Diana and her men to help us since we have a shortage of manpower here."

Dee said nothing and sat down in front of Rose, waiting for the man to give further instructions.

When Diana arrived with her team twenty minutes later, they set out to work, laying out their plans. Dee hated to admit, but Rose deserved to be at the top. His plans were brilliant yet persuasive at the same time; and he lifted up Diana's men spirits easily, pushing them a little further.

By the time Rose finalized everything, almost two and a half hours had gone. Dee checked his wrist watch and told Rose that it was time to move out. Rose gave his consent and divided the men into groups before moving out from the room.

Dee rechecked his gun to see if it was fully loaded before placing them in its holster. He slipped his coat on and strode out of the main building to his car.

"Hey, Dee. You ok?"

Dee nodded at Drake and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"You better be, we still need to get Ryo back." Drake smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry. I'm just worry about Ryo. Trust me, getting Ryo back is my main priority; I don't even give a damn if the bastard got away with this. I just want him back…. Then I'll hunt that son-of- a b down." Dee said and slid into the driver seat.

_Wait for me, Ryo. I'm coming. Another few more hours…. Please be patient until then._ Dee thought as he pressed on the gas pedal.

* * *

"Lost your appetite?"

Ryo looked up and saw Leo staring at the almost untouched food on his lap. Ignoring him, he turned his head slightly and directed his eyesight away from Leo, refusing to answer his question.

"Still stubborn, aren't you?"

Ryo felt that the plate on his lap was taken away by Leo's men. Leo gave them a nod and they exited the room immediately, leaving them alone. The minute the door closed behind them, the room turned into darkness again. Ryo was almost glad; he didn't want to look into Leo's eyes. Something in his eyes made him uncomfortable and it scared him.

For a moment, Ryo felt useless. The man who killed both of his parents stood right in front of him and he could do nothing about it. The very same man who had made him parentless, homeless and was forced to grow up in the hard way. Ryo bit his lower lip, so hard that he could feel the outer layer is about to tear soon.

Ryo's thoughts were snapped off the moment Leo switched on the light. The dim light allowed Ryo to look around the room for the very first time. Leo walked towards the corner not far from Ryo and leaned against it, noticing that the officer's eyes were staring at him.

"Randy Maclean, I got something to tell you."

Ryo gave a bitter laugh. "What? You want to tell me that tonight will be my last night on earth and you'll be sending me to meet my parents soon?"

"How noble of you, Leo." Ryo continued sarcastically.

"I don't have any intention of doing so, Maclean." Leo said softly.

Ryo blinked a couple of times, confused by Leo's answer. "Then, what the hell you want? You don't want to kill me yet you don't feel like releasing me. Just tell me what in the fuck's game are you playing?" Ryo's anger shot up immediately.

Leo moved towards Ryo in a heartbeat and cupped Ryo's cheek hard, forcing the half-Japanese to look at him. "Let me tell you, I can kill you if I want, but I'm not doing it, at least not yet." Leo said dangerously.

"Why??" Ryo managed to choke out.

Leo released Ryo and turned around, letting Ryo to view his back. " To be honest… I don't know why myself."

Ryo continued to stare in bewilderment. He could not believe what Leo had said just now. He doesn't know why himself?

"Ryo….." Leo's voice was soft, almost a bare whisper.

Ryo fought to remain calm as he stared at the blonde's trench coat. His heartbeat rose, as if it's ready to burst. What he said next caught Ryo by an absolute surprise.

"What if I tell you that I never really wanted to kill your parents? That killing them was the biggest regret I ever had in life?"

For once, Ryo was thankful that he was sitting down instead of standing. He doubted that he would be able to if he was standing After an eternal moment of silence and awkwardness, Ryo finally muttered silently. "Liar.."

Leo spun around and shouted. "It's true! When I saw you in the emergency ward sitting alone, I felt…"

"Shut up, you liar! I don't believe a word that comes out from your mouth!" Ryo screamed, cutting into Leo's lines.

Leo was about to say something when Ryo stopped him again. "Don't you ever….. say another thing about it." Ryo said in a low, flat yet dangerous voice.

"That was why I told you to pull the trigger at my head back then." Leo said, ignoring Ryo's commands. Before Ryo could spat, Leo continued. "Trust me… many people might want to have my head but there's only one person that I would give it voluntarily."

"And you want to tell me that the person is me?" Ryo closed his eyes, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Yes. I know it's hard for you to accept this, especially from a person like me who had killed more people than you've met in your entire life.." Leo stopped and waited for Ryo to open his eyes. When he did, Leo took the opportunity and continued. "but.. I swear it's the truth."

Ryo shook his head, tear were already falling, wetting his coat. "You lied… I don't believe this. You bastard!" Ryo screamed.

"Asshole! I will never believe what you've said! I will…" Ryo choked.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Leo turned towards the door and found his men bowing in front of him, signaling that it's time for the appointment.

"Trust me, Ryo. I never wanted to kill you. My intention to kidnap you here was to tell you this. I'll leave you with your thoughts." Leo said before he slammed the door shut.

"Liar… Liar.." Ryo mumbled over and over again as the darkness welcomed him once again.

* * *

Gomen!! I didn't mean to stop there.. I promised that Dee will find Ryo in the next chapter! Please don't kill me!

Okay.. so I messed up some things. When I started with this fic, I haven't read book 7. So, I misunderstood Leo for many things, and I know I twist the whole fic here and there, but hey.. This is fanfiction after all right? Bear with me ok? And the part where Leo had kissed Ryo, it meant nothing.. Pure lust.

**Isuki****:** I pitied Ryo too.. but he's so adorable that even Leo can't help but to kiss him too.

**Touya's**** Angel: **Thank you so much for your review! I will keep going!

**Alanna**** Evelyn: **I think you have a very sweet name. I love Dee/Ryo and I love you for reviewing my fic! You rock too!

**Devil666sc: **Wah! (wails) You're going to hunt me down and beat me with your wooden spoon? (Gasp) Better run fast! ( runs away)

**Youki**** no ko: **Don't worry, I'm kicking Leo's ass after this… He's going to get it for kissing Ryo! Anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**Chris-Redfield26: **Please don't cry…(gives chris chan strawberry pocky sticks) I'll make Dee kick Leo's ass ok?

**Niaka1: **Glad you approved it! I want Dee to become the hunter. No one shall look for Ryo except for Dee! (nods) Thank you for the review!

**Fleeingfaith****: **Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. I never realized them until you pointed it out for me. Thank you soo much! I will work hard to erase the mistakes.

**Sweet Sakura Curls: **Yeah! I noticed their names actually rhyme! Oh god.. please stop laughing at me.. It's totally embarrassing. But I can tell you that Leo doesn't want Ryo, so don't worry ok? (Sakura chan: Sheesh… I know that.. I just read the fic…dolt)

**Asma****: **Dee will give Leo his Special Dee Punch soon! No worries. Thank you for constantly reading and giving your ideas..

**Firgodes7 :** Thank you so much for your review. I never thought on giving it up. No matter how bad it is, I'll finish it. I don't know why I can't leave a fic hanging; please be rest assured that I will definitely complete the fic ok? Arigatou!

**AshuraAkuma****:** Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present you… (drums please) the queen of the devil herself, Ashura!!! ****

Ashura walks in the court waving like a queen, nodding at her fellow servants/devils.

Ashura: Can you stop these bull shit?

Kadzuki: Hai hai… anyway, my partner in anime, thank you for reading my fic and correcting my mistakes. Without you, I'll be flame by everyone! Thank you so much! (gives Ashura her precious Yuki sama for a minute before snatching him back)

Eto… how many momo juice I owe you? (lost count)


End file.
